Kyoko Minazuki
}}Kyoko Minazuki (水無月 響子 Minazuki Kyōko) is a playable fighting game character from the Rival Schools series of 3D games. Biography Personality Kyoko possesses elegance, style, and intelligence. While in her white robe, she is an energetic doctor who possesses great skill and intellect; but without it, she's very slovenly. Furthermore, she has very poor household skills and drinks sake (Japanese rice wine). Appearance Kyoko has long black (sometimes navy blue) hair with green matching earrings on both of her ears and black eyes. Like Kyosuke, Kyoko also wears eyeglasses. She wears a white lab coat with a long collar. Underneath is a dark pink turtleneck shirt with a white necklace and a green pendant, black short skirt, brown stockings, and black high heels. She also carries her black pamphlet during fights. Story ''Rival Schools: United by Fate Kyoko is a popular school nurse (later, chemistry teacher) at Justice High School. A beautiful and witty lady who was originally an assistant at a certain school for orthopedic surgery, she is an expert in orthopedics and anatomy with the control and precision of a surgical genius. She is also the object of yearning of many male students at Justice High, with them faking almost all sorts of illnesses and injuries on their way to the school's infirmary just to get close to her. Kyoko was sent along with Hideo Shimazu to recruit students for Justice High. Like Hideo, she too is also brainwashed by the school's principal, Raizo Imawano into becoming a mindless servant for him after both she and Hideo had started to question Raizo's alarming and disturbing actions during the events of ''United by Fate. Eventually, Kyoko and Hideo are snapped out of their brainwashing by students from Taiyo High School. In her ending, the values that she gains from the ordeal itself motivates her to finally confront and convict a former employer for corruption and she also personally and emotionally accepts Hideo's marriage proposal as well. ''Project Justice In ''Project Justice, Kyoko appears alongside Hideo and the Taiyo High Physical Education teacher Hayato Nekketsu in the Justice High storyline, investigating not only the cause of the new school attacks, but also to find the assailant who had seriously injured and hospitalized Raizo. She was later attacked and kidnapped by Kurow Kirishima (who was in disguise as Batsu's evil doppelganger Vatsu), causing Hideo and Hayato to work together in having to rescue and save her while also fighting and defeating Kurow at the same time from within the process of their own noble and valiant actions. After the incident, she and Hayato visits an injured Hideo at the hospital, where he is currently resting in a hospital bed next to Raizo. When she reminds Hideo about both their upcoming wedding and marriage, Hideo himself personally and romantically blushes in embarrassment while Hayato congratulates them with tears of joy. Gameplay Arsenal, combat style, and fighting strategy Special Attacks *'Palpation' (Japanese: 触診 Shokushin) - This is a lightning-fast command throw that can't be blocked. It may hit high or low, depending on the punch button pressed for this attack's button combination. By repeatedly pressing the same punch button, this attack can deal a maximum of six hits; however, the opponent is likely to get out of this before they even get caught. *'Attendance Check' (Japanese: 出席確認 Shusseki Kakunin) - Kyoko does a sidestep, then strikes the opponent with her clipboard. This has two versions, depending on the punch button pressed for this attack's button combination: Version One The attack hits low, knocking the opponent down. Version Two The attack knocks the opponent into the air. This, however, cannot be followed by an Air Combo, as the opponent has ample time to recover before such an attempt can be made. Nonetheless, landing opponents will have a very hard time blocking this attack, making it a good anti-air move. *'Ascending Cleave' (Japanese: 昇天切開 Shouten Sekkai) - Kyoko does a rising knee attack that launches the opponent into the air. It may also be followed by an heel drop that knocks the opponent back to the ground, making it difficult for opponents to Tardy Counter. This is also usable in the air. *'Single-wing Stance' (Japanese: 片翼の構 Katayoku no Kamae) - This is Kyoko's counterattack stance, from which any attack can be chained, preferably Ascending Cleave. It, however, cannot counter crouching and projectile attacks. *'Hospital Rounds' (Japanese: 回診 Kaishin) - Kyoko does a spin kick that can be done up to three times. It may travel straight ahead, or follow an upward angle, depending on the kick button pressed for this attack's button combination. This is also usable in the air. *'Shinshin' (伸身) - Kyoko does a flip. If done at close range, she will land behind the opponent. Like Akira's Leaping Smash, this can also knock the opponent down. Even if blocked, this attack has fast recovery time. 'Burning Vigor Attacks' *'Dead Nursing' (Japanese: 死の介護 Shi no Kaigo) - This is Kyoko's super throw maneuver that can't be blocked. Very effective because of its range. *'Pathway to Hell' (Japanese: 奈落への補導 Naraku e no Hodou) - Kyoko goes behind the opponent and does a series of joint-breaking maneuvers. This move, however, is ineffective against crouching opponents. *'Stairway to Heaven' (Japanese: 天獄への階段 Tengoku e no Kaidan) - Powered version of the Ascending Cleave. Kyoko does a knee strike, followed by a kick, which is then repeated for the other leg, then ended with a heel drop. This has fast recovery. Team-Up Technique *'Ultimate Remedy Art' (Japanese: 究極の矯正術 Kyuukyoku no Kyouseijutsu) - Kyoko approaches the active character, who lies on their stomach to get some acupressure treatment from Kyoko, effectively restoring some health. *'Heart Attack- '''Kyoko and the active character will hold hands and spin around like a ballroom dance and creates a large several giant hearts and launch at the opponent to knock them across the screen (as '''Kyoko2'). Party-Up Technique *Kyoko does the Purging Tempest. Other appearance Kyoko appears as a playable character in the crossover SRPG game Namco x Capcom alongside Hideo. They first appear to defend the Justice High students from Janga of the Klonoa series. Kyoko appears as a card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS. Trivia *The details of Kyoko's life is as described: **She lives with her parents ever since she started working for Justice High. Furthermore, she is the couple's only daughter. **Prior to her current career, she was known to excel in biology and chemistry, and is not known to fare poorly in any other subject in school. **Although Justice High policy prohibits teachers from having part-time jobs, Kyoko writes articles in a weekly publication, giving rise to the assumption that she is aspiring to be a writer as well. *Her official epithet is "Devil in a White Robe". *She appears as one of the instructors in the School Life Mode of Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2, throughout her quiz game in multiple choices and the block practice mini-game. The only way to raise the edit character's stats is to block most of Kyoko's basic and special attacks. *In Pocket Fighter, Tessa dresses as Kyoko when she uses one of her super moves. *She is voiced by Kotono Mitsuishi. Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery. Category:Characters Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fighting Game Characters